


Dedicated Listener

by TheVibeChecker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling Kink, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, porn without much plot, trying not to wake anybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVibeChecker/pseuds/TheVibeChecker
Summary: Angel Dust (from my Thanks For Listening fic) is horny and indulging in a "Guided Masturbation Fantasy" that only takes place in his mind.
Kudos: 28





	Dedicated Listener

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NSFW filler chapter from my fic Thanks for Listening. If you are not familiar with it, I suggest reading the first chapter just to get caught up to speed. You do not need to read it to read this one, but I would appreciate the hits anyway :)

Angel moaned softly, muffled only by his hands as soft wet sounds filled the air. _‘Stupid radio man for being so stupidly sexy,_ ’ he thought to himself, moving his hands to pleasure himself. _‘What does he even look like, anyway?’_ He pictured a tall, dark and handsome man. Probably of average built, with eyes that burned into his soul and flashed with eccentric glee. Angel moved his hand down from his mouth and slipped his fingers into his ass, using the little bit of precum he’d already eased out as he jerked himself off to his fantasy. He thought about the radio man purring encouragements, telling him what a whore he was for getting so hot and bothered about someone he never met. “Oh fuck, yeah,” he whipsered. “Oh yes I’m _such_ a whore, I’ll do anythin’ for ya, just ask.”

_‘Oh anything you say?’_ said the voice of the radio man in his mind. _‘Anything at all?’_

 _‘Anythin’ for you, babe,’_ Angel answered back.

_‘Are you lying down, darling?’_

_‘I am.’_

_‘Cease your ministrations, and do exactly as I say.’_

With a whine, Angel stopped what he was doing, and lay there, panting and flushed and stark naked on top of his covers.

_‘Run your hands up and down your body lightly, with just your finger tips. I want you to squirm for me, beg for me to touch you.’_

Angel did so, giving himself goosebumps wherever his fingers touched. He brushed his hands over his thighs, making his dick twitch and leak.

 _‘What a good boy,’_ Alastor purred. _‘Such a good slut. You’ve always been such a faithful and dedicated listener. Most nights, I can hardly wait for your call.’_

Angel moaned out loud at the praise, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Hopefully no one heard that.

_‘How scandalous for you to enjoy being praised, dear Anthony. Better keep quiet!~ You don’t want anyone to know how much you enjoy the sweet voice of a stranger telling you how to pleasure yourself, now do you?’_

“N-no…” Angel whispered into the dark quiet night. He continued to moan as quietly as he could, until he was rock solid and leaking so much he started to beg out loud for Alastor to touch him.

_‘Hush love, you’ll wake someone. Since you’ve been so good for me, I’ll allow you to touch yourself, but only with slow, gentle strokes, understand?’_

Angel nodded and grasped his dick, gently tugged on it, up and down, coating the shaft in precum. He softly moaned as he did so, lifting his hips against his hand.

 _‘Good boy,’_ the voice of his fantasies purred. Angel can’t help but squeeze his dick tightly at the praise, and the action makes him gasp and arch off the bed.

_‘Listen to the sounds you’re making. Such a needy little whore, are you not?~’_

“Y-yes, yes I am…” Angel moaned. The slow speed was driving him wild with need and it was so hard to keep his pace, but he didn’t dare for fear the radio man would reprimand him and not let him cum.

_‘You’ve been so good for me, my dear, would you like to finish yourself off for me?’_

_‘Ffffffuck anythin’ for you. Anythin’ and everythin’ for you, babe,’_ Angel moaned in his mind, speeding up his hand, and coming a few seconds later, shooting semen all over his chest and stomach, and arching off the bed. He rode the bliss for what felt like forever, slowly coming down from the euphoric high. He dropped back and melted into his bed as Alastor praised him and lovingly cooed at him for being so obedient. 

_‘Same time tomorrow, my dear?’_

Angel sighed deeply and reached for a tissue to wipe himself off.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
